Silence
by Milarca
Summary: Edward goes to the Volturi and asks them to kill him. will be exploring quirky Volturi relationships


A tapping permeated the stillness, fingernail on granite. After a moment, a voice spoke, exasperated but stragely polite, "Caius, will you please stop?"

"Can we please get _on_ with this, then?" Caius nearly growled at his master. "Just kill him like he wants, why does there have to be a big debate?! He _wants_ to die, Aro!" Aro looked at his companion with disappointment, "But Caius, that wouldn't be any fun…"

A small girl angelically smirked from the shadows, she agreed. What fun would there be to simply give this wretched creature his wish? It would be _much_ too fun to play with him a bit. But on the other side, as much as she hated it, the figure, on his knees in the middle of the circular reception hall would be an asset to the coven if he agreed to join them. Her master was all too willing to destroy whole covens for _his_ type of power. She winced.

Her brother on the other hand, (poker face: check) only disagreed with Edward's decision. He couldn't understand why any vampire would want death; it just didn't make any sense. He was relatively happy where he was and enjoyed life; he got three square humans a week and the opportunity to end suffering when the need arose. If the Volturi leaders decided to kill Edward he would gladly offer his services. Although at times, like when his sister used _her_ gift, his was… not appreciated. And although he knew what his sister did and how she used her power, he respected her; they respected each other. They would not interfere with the others' gift unless the circumstances required it of them. He glanced at his sister who looked thoughtfully back and raised one eyebrow. W_hat do you think?_ Alec coked his head and shook it ever so slightly. _I don't know about this one…_

Caius had given up and was scowling in Edward's general area.

There was a silence and then Aro laughed, causing the figure to flinch slightly. "And, this is what you want, Edward?" On his knees, the figure trembled. "For us to kill you where you kneel in submission?" Silence.

"You know what I want, Aro." Edward said flatly, his dead eyes on the floor.

"Edward, you know I want your power, I won't lie. The waste would be… well." Aro was not willing to extinguish Edward's power, as not many vampires can match it. It would be terribly useful when gathering others and punishing those who break the one law vampires care about.

Aro sighed, "Marcus?" he looked worriedly to his right at the vampire who, at the moment, would probably rather eat a particularily large pizza than be here judging a confused and miserable vampire. Aro noticed his hand was out and, turning to Edward, who was still staring dejectedly at the stone floor, put a finger on Marcus's palm, closing his eyes in concentration.

Only a second had passed when Aro abruptly growled. Marcus didn't flinch but withdrew his hand and got up, walking over to Edward. He stared down at the stone figure and said in a very deep, slightly accented voice, "This girl… she killed _herself_, yes?"

Edward gulped in confirmation.

"Why the attachment?"

Edward was still for a moment then opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"His singer! _La tua Cantante_, Marcus! " Aro fairly growled again, "what _else?!"_

"I wanted it from his mouth, Aro. Not his thoughts." Marcus said paciently not turning. "Edward, join us. That is all we ask. We do not want to kill you… Aro wants you for his own selfish gain and I have to respect that." A hiss came from Caius but Aro sneered and rolled his eyes. "If I am given the order," Aro smiled. "-to end your life, I will do it without _any_ questions asked but I wouldn't like it. We would like to give you that extra option, Edward." …

"No, please… I know what you're thinking but… I need this. Just kill me, please." He growled a little in frusteration.

Marcus was silent after giving Edward his two-cents, gliding back to his throne and continuing to look as bored as ever.

Aro's wide crimson eyes didn't waver from Edward as he deliberated. Caius stared down at his very expensive Italian shoes with his hands together, waiting for the master's decision.

Edward waited. Waited for his long sought-after death penalty with light breathing. He had numbly registered Alec's offer of numbness and was grimly thankful for it, just as long as it was quick. Quick, that's all he wanted. Out. He wanted _out_ most of all. But by the way Aro's thoughts were going, if he was going to die they would at least get some entertainement out of it, and that thought alone was one to quickly deter him from accepting their offer of eternity as a cruel peace-keeper.

"Felix." Aro snapped, "please escort Edward out." A burly vampire almost unloticable in the shadows stirred and was quickly at Edward's side.

"Please." Aro's eyebrows raided a fraction when he looked up and Edward's arm was slightly extended, his eyes pleading "Aro, please…"

"Edward, I will _not_ kill you." It sounded as if he was scolding an insolent child. "Felix?"

Edward got to his feet as the visibly powerful vampire blocked the Volturi leaders from his view. Strage, calculating anger flooded through him. Fine. If they want to play hardball… but he quickly had his expression under coltrol, and left in a hurry.

His attitude was one of miserable determination as he exited the damp, dark tunnel and slid back onto the cobbled streets.

* * *

Hmm, up to par? ^^;

This fic was partly inspired by *burdge-bug's [at ] awesome drawing which I cant link back here, unfortunately, but if you wanted a link I'll try in a comment :)

and my interest in the Volturi. I love the dynamics of it, all the quirky relationships going on. Also, I did it in the Third-person, which I think is refreshing for Twilight =] I hope you liked my interpretation of Edward's 'first' meeting with the Volturi leaders.


End file.
